


Instincts

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha Lavi, M/M, Trans Allen, a/b/o dynamics, bendy omega allen, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: When Allen felt his first heat hit, he ran into hiding, but he may have put a trust in a friend anyhow...For day six of Laven Week 2019. Prompts used: romance, luxurious, uninhibited, sensual.





	Instincts

“Allllllennnn…” 

The teen in question curled further into his hiding spot, especially when he heard his bedroom door click locked. ‘Why didn’t I do that earlier?’ he silently cursed. 

“Oh, come on now,” the voice sounded again. “I won’t hurt you.” 

And normally, Allen would whole-heartedly believe that. But there were a lot of alphas that were perfectly rational right until up until they smelled an omega going into heat, and his master had long warned his pupil to avoid each and every one, even (and especially) if they were considered a friend. They were all irrational and dangerous with that scent on their nose. 

Light began pouring into the drawer he was hiding in- he barely got his hands up and in the way of the tracks before it opened completely. “Hey, found you,” Lavi grinned through the small crack. 

Allen pushed himself as far back as he could while still holding the drawer still. 

“Allen. Seriously. At the very least, you need someone- Shit,” the redhead realized. “This is your first one, isn’t it?” 

The white-haired teen didn’t have to reply; the burning flush on his face answering the question for him. 

“And I’m guessing General Cross was right on telling you what assholes a lot of alphas are. He would know.” 

A wary nod, round gray eyes locked on him, still holding the drawer stationary. 

“Allen, I swear I have more self-control than that. It wouldn’t be the first time I’d just sat with someone through a heat. But if you happen to change your mind, I do have a couple condoms on me.” 

The fever was getting worse, the pit of his stomach twisting like he might be sick as the desire grew stronger. Grasping Lavi’s words was getting harder, but the unfamiliar word stuck out. “You have what?” 

“Condoms. Oh, I guess they are a pretty new thing,” the older teen realized, slipping one into the crack he could barely see his friend through. “It’ll just keep me covered so you don’t end up, in, you know, a bad situation.” 

Allen examined the small square package, interest temporarily overtaking the building heat. There was something circular inside and Lavi could very well be telling the truth- 

“If you want to stay in the drawer, fine, but trust me, you don’t want to be alone right now.” 

The other realized the drawer could definitely have been opened by now, but Lavi was keeping a good stride away, doing what he could not to overstep. He let down his guard enough to let his head peek out. “You don’t care if I stay in here?” he asked. While the younger male had always thought his friend attractive, his current state was making the redhead look even yummier. 

“Other than it’s kind of creepy you can literally fold yourself in half, no.” 

That white mop tilted. “How are you… still you?” 

“Because I’m not forcibly pulling you out of there and pinning you to the bed? I’m not a saint, Allen, part of me really wants to do that, but I’d never be able to even think about looking you in the eye again, and you’re important to me. I want to keep you safe a lot more than I want to be an asshole.” 

Slowly, he pushed the drawer the rest of the way out. “I… wouldn’t mind if it was you, I just… didn’t want my first time decided for me.” 

“It still doesn’t have to be now.” 

“…Can you help me out of here? I can usually do it by myself, but…” 

“Limbs a little untrustworthy? Here,” the redhead replied, holding out his hands. Allen moved slowly, untangling and easing himself to the ground with the added support. 

His legs buckled when they hit the ground, sore from the position and weak from want. He stumbled forward into his friend, and the white-haired male found he didn’t want to go anywhere else. “You smell really good,” was the low murmur. 

“You’re smelling pretty good yourself,” the bookman admitted. 

“…How far off were you when you realized?” 

“Not very, actually. I was heading down this way anyway.” 

“Oh. Why?” 

“Um… no reason, really. See if you wanted to go train or hang out, or…” 

“To ask me out,” his fuzzy brain put together. 

“Yeah, you got me. Bringing that up seemed like it would make a shaky situation an earthquake, though.” 

“Probably.” Still against the taller body, Allen took a minute to sort out what he wanted to say. “You just… happened to have those condom things on you?” 

“Um, no,” was the nervous confession. “Might’ve backtracked to my room once I caught your scent.” 

A watered-down glare was raised to him. “So you were hoping to get laid.” 

“Hoping isn’t the same as expecting,” the older teen defended himself. “I try to be better than base instincts, but those instincts are still there.” 

Allen snorted lightly. “I guess that’s fair. And I’m okay with putting them to use, but if I find out this is all a show-” 

“Feel free to rip me apart with your bare claws.” 

“No,” the white-haired male smiled. “I’m afraid promises I’ve made to myself wouldn’t allow that. However, Tyki and/or Road would be happy to do the honors on my behalf.” 

Lavi looked taken back a second at the joke, but then relaxed again. 

“Sorry, did I break you?” 

“Nah, just caught me a little off-guard. Um, just so we’re clear-” 

“That was consent. Maul me.” The words were barely out of his mouth before Lavi’s was on his own, and so hungry, wanting… The redhead hadn’t been lying; it had probably been taking all the self-control he possessed not to act on his instincts. Allen found it too easy to crumble, to surrender, grasping onto the other body that pulled him tight. 

Oh, shit, shit, shit. “W-Wait, Lavi…” 

There was a hiss as the redhead pulled back, no doubt taking everything he had to do so. “What… is it?” he breathed, panting hard. 

“I’m-I’m not, I mean, I don’t want to mislead you-” 

“If this about the fact you have a vagina, Allen, I can tell you I’m already very aware just by your scent.” 

“Y-You don’t… think it’s weird, that-that I-?” 

“I don’t get it, but if it works for you, why would I stop you?” 

“…Thank you. I’m sorry, keep going.” 

“You’re fine,” the bookman replied. “Are you sure? Because I’m not entirely sure I’ll be able to stop again.” 

Allen nodded, and accepted the longing kiss the other gave, knee coming up between his legs. Allen cried out, skin hot and flushed. All he was wearing was a loose, baggy, pair of pants and shirt, and could feel the wetness seeping through the fabric. The shirt came off, the pants right behind. “H-Hey, you too,” came the weak order, tugging at the redhead’s dark clothing. 

“Don’t worry, I’m next,” Lavi assured him as his own shirt came off. “I just couldn’t wait another second to see how delicious you look.” 

The younger teen flushed even more darkly, still pulling on the remaining clothes. “Y-You too,” he repeated. 

“Glad to see I’m not the only one who’s eager.” 

“Lavi…” Fluid was puddled between his legs; he’d been feeling it for a while now. Lavi was right, he hadn’t wanted to be alone, had just thought it necessary. “Lavi, please… I want you.” 

Something switched on in the bookman at the sight of his partner pleading for him, pulling the shorter body close for a hot, deep kiss, barely remembering a condom before sliding inside him. Allen broke away with a loud cry, back arching into the movement. “You’re so close already, aren’t you?” the older teen asked appreciatively. “I bet that’s a sight I want a front row seat to.” 

Allen’s voice broke into a scream as he came, the redhead pushed out of him with the force of the fluid. “S-sorry, I-” 

“Don’t be,” Lavi breathed, and pulled him into another kiss as he slid back inside. “That was gorgeous; I can’t wait to see it again.” 

“I-I want to see you, too.” 

“You will. I’m sure you’ve got a couple more in you.” 

“I-I think so, I’m not…” 

Right. First heat. He had no idea what his limits were yet. “Well, let’s find out, okay?” 

Allen nodded, and Lavi positioned himself to start taking him all over again. The younger male lasted longer this time, and was definitely losing his initial shyness, his voice ringing clear now- he could probably be heard down the hall. As far along as they were now, though, it’d be someone pretty dumb to try to interrupt. Lavi pushed those pale legs further back to get a deeper angle, and Allen howled as he shuddered out his second orgasm. 

“Whattya think? Got another?” 

Still panting, he nodded. “But… after…” 

“That’s okay. I’m not going to be able to hold out much longer either,” the redhead spoke, moving again, this time with even more purpose. He didn’t realize how far back he was pushing his lover’s middle till those pale legs were limply draped around his neck, but Allen didn’t seem to be minding, hands gripping the comforter behind him- his left nearly tearing the fabric. Things started getting hazy as his own orgasm built, and just as he heard his partner cry out again, he thrust inside him to stay there, instinct pinning the smaller body while he emptied himself, knot swelling to be sure none leaked out. Well, out of the condom, in this case. Sorry, Mother Nature. “You okay?” 

Allen was panting hard, but nodded, a hot flush still on him. “That was amazing.” 

“Agreed,” the older teen smiled, taking another lazy kiss. And several more, until he was able to carefully pull back, and dispose of the messy protection. 

“Um… so now what?” the white-haired teen asked as he sat up. “I mean, are you… do we…?” 

“If another alpha comes near you without your express permission, I’ll make them wish they’d never been born.” 

Allen started to chuckle. “I can take care of myself, Lavi.” 

“I know,” was the reply, coming back to sit beside him. “Just my ego. It does that.” 

“Reel it in; I’m not here to be owned.” 

“I know. That’s one of my favorite things about you. That said, I will fuck up.” 

“Well, while you’re fucking up, I’ll be screaming at you for underestimating me.” 

“Take an hour to calm down and meet up for make-up sex?” 

“Good plan. Lunch?” 

“Good plan. Not entirely sure where our clothes are,” was the reply, looking around. “Here’s your shirt!” he proclaimed after leaving over the edge, producing the garment. 

Laughing again, the younger teen grabbed it. “And everything else?” 

“I’m working on it,” Lavi told him, flinging a few more discarded pieces of clothing back on the bed. “Here,” came the add, getting a towel as well. “You’ll probably want that before getting your clothes on again.” 

He caught it, but asked, “Is it really okay I don’t have a penis?” 

“As long as you’re still Allen, I don’t care what’s under your clothes. The redhead leaned close. “Are you still Allen?” 

A grin was returned to him. “Yes.” 

Lavi kissed him. “Good, but maybe we should shower before food. I don’t like the idea of you wandering around smelling like that.” 

“Still smell yummy, do I?” was the coy return. “Are you going to stand guard outside my stall?” 

“I was thinking about joining you in the stall. No funny business, promise.” 

“Scrub my back?” 

“If you like.” 

“…Are you just being nice because we’re screwing now?” 

“Allen, you could’ve asked me the day we met to scrub your back and I would’ve agreed.” 

“Then why’d you wait so long to ask me out?” 

“Cause guys tend to not react well when other guys ask them out, that’s what you clearly wanted yourself seen as. I thought I’d be okay being your friend, but it just came to the point that I had to try, despite the old panda and the possibly you’d hate me for the rest of my life. Though, given your temperament, I figured worst case was you’d be a little weird around me for a week or so. Sometimes, though… people’s opinions can surprise you.” 

“…I’m glad you came down to my room today, Lavi. Let’s go shower.” 

“I feel like I’ve waited my entire life to hear you say that. And that sounded a lot more romantic in my head.” 

Allen only laughed. “Come on.” 

&

After a shower that was surprisingly tame despite what had happened beforehand, the two headed down to the cafeteria where the younger of them immediately made for the counter, the redhead sidelined for someone calling him over. Allen assured him he was perfectly fine getting his food himself. 

Lavi was twitchy, but not because he didn’t think Allen could take care of himself- under normal circumstances, that was a given. But he wasn’t sure his new lover realized there was at least two or three more cycles coming right for him, and the next was hours away. Others besides himself were definitely going to smell that. It would’ve been nighttime when the first one was coming on, so… 

Still cheerily holding the conversation while keeping his eye on his lover, he saw Allen happily list off everything he wanted to eat to Jerry- a list that was a touch longer than usual. As predicted, there was a guy, an alpha, coming up behind him with a very bad look in his eyes. 

Lavi willed himself still; if he interceded when there was only the implication of danger, Allen would rip him apart for being overprotective. And the redhead really, really hoped that was all was happening, an implication. Allen would hit another wave soon, seemed blissfully unaware… maybe he was lucky and this guy also came from a place where you took care of omegas rather than took advantage of them. 

No go. The newcomer came right up to the white-haired teen, hand sliding right up his back. Allen was startled, nervous, and his expression said he was trying to get the other to back off politely. 

Alphas like that didn’t respond to manners. “I’ll talk to you later, okay, Peter?” Lavi finally smiled, not waiting to hear the reply on his way over to his lover, promptly swinging an arm around the younger male’s shoulders and planting a kiss on his cheek, green eye on the other alpha, who held up both his hands and walked away. Good boy. 

“Lavi…” 

“Allen, you’re the king of etiquette and you’re adorable about it, but that’s not how you get an alpha to back off.” 

“I’m wondering why I suddenly need one to back off. I mean, it’s never been a problem before.” 

“Shit. You really did think you were done, didn’t you?” 

“…There’s going to be more of that?!” he hissed. 

“At least once or twice more, a few hours in-between.” 

Allen groaned. “And they… can smell that?” 

“Very clearly. Is being protective on borderline unhealthy levels allowed now?” 

“…Only until we get back up to my room and only until this crap is definitely over with. And don’t be obvious about it.” 

“Okay,” the bookman grinned. “Where are we sitting?” 

“Um… there’s Lenalee and Johnny; let’s sit there. Oh, Kanda’s there too. I suppose we can still sit there.” 

He followed, chuckled. Friendly faces he could leave his lover with and not worry while he got something to eat himself. One of them was even a alpha. Perfect. 

“Hey, you just had to say you were minding your omega,” Peter spoke, coming up behind him in line with a smile. “No wonder you were so distracted.” 

“Well, if I’d cut in too soon, he woulda killed me,” Lavi laughed. 

“So he knows he’s still gonna…?” 

“He does now. I was given special permission to be as overbearing as necessary.” 

Peter laughed again. “It’s so cute when they top from the bottom like that.” 

Lavi didn’t like the wording, but Allen was always adorable anyway, so he chuckled along. He got his food and returned to the table, and found his new lover and Kanda in the middle of a fight. He smiled. Same old routine. Time to be as annoying as possible. “Oi, Kanda! If you’re trying to take Allen for yourself, you just have to say so; no need to go through all this needless flirting.” 

“Flirting?!” both Allen and the pony-tailed man shot back together in fury. 

“Lavi, how can you say that?!” the white-haired teen persisted while his rival purposefully ignored them. “After earlier?” 

“Allen, see my ‘not worried’ face? It’s because I know there’s as much chance of you and Kanda dating as me and Lenalee. No offense, you’re like my little sister.” 

“None taken,” the other alpha chimed. “I don’t take idiots as my own anyway.” 

“Oh, ouch! Right through the heart, Lena! Knife twist!” 

“Good. I don’t know how Allen’s going to put up with you.” 

“I realize I have no basis for comparison,” aforementioned teen spoke up for himself. “But Lavi’s an awesome lay.” 

The table went stunned silent at the abrupt statement, then burst into laughter. 

&

After an hour or so of light-hearted chatting, Lavi began noticing Allen getting awfully clingy. The man himself didn’t seem to notice he was doing it, a hand on his own thigh then scooting closer, and that wasn’t good- Allen was trying to ignore it and that wouldn’t end well. But Lavi wasn’t about to lecture him in front of everyone. Instead, he leaned close to his lover’s ear, asking, “You full?” 

A small bite to his lips, Allen nodded. 

“Then you’re mine again!” the redhead declared happily, picking him up over his own shoulder.

“I can walk on my own, Lavi.” 

He’d take that bet. “My legs are longer so I can get us there faster. And I know you want us there as soon as possible.” 

“…I wasn’t that obvious, was I?” 

“Just to me. I know what to look for.” 

“Yeah?” came the grumble. “What makes you so smart?” 

“Because where I came from, omegas don’t have a reason to hide in drawers.” 

Allen was silent awhile. They were almost at their destination when he asked doubtfully, “So there’s just no assholes in your hometown?” 

“Not none, but taking advantage of someone in heat is looked at as worse than murder. Even serial murder. So to say it doesn’t happen often would be kind of a massive understatement.” 

“…No wonder you have such good self-control,” Allen realized as they came through the door, the bookman locking it securely behind him. While letting his lover down, he took in a deep whiff at the curve of the younger teen’s neck. “I thought so,” he muttered, the other regaining shaky footing. “Honestly now, could you have walked here?” 

“…Probably not,” Allen admitted, entwining his fingers with his lover’s own, eyes on them until one of their folded hands moved to tilt his chin to the other’s warm gaze. The white-haired male used the other set of their joined hands to push the redhead’s mouth in his reach, laying a soft kiss that quickly became more in-depth. 

“Do you mind if we try a different position this time?” Lavi asked, tone full of heat. 

Gray eyes sparked with interest. “What do you want?” 

“Will you get on your hands and knees for me?” 

A slow nod. “If you bury yourself inside me.” 

“That was the plan.” 

Allen grinned. “Deal.”


End file.
